<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To keep you safe (in my arms) by lostinhislight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386792">To keep you safe (in my arms)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinhislight/pseuds/lostinhislight'>lostinhislight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Spot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kinda..., Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by "o alquimista" by paulo coelho, not beta read we die like men, this is so short pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinhislight/pseuds/lostinhislight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assim, desse jeito, com apenas o som de suas respirações e o ruído branco da televisão, Baekhyun sentia como se não precisasse de mais nada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Spot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078997</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To keep you safe (in my arms)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>provavelmente isso não faz sentido nenhum, mas eu precisava botar pra fora...</p><p>inspirado em "o alquimista" do paulo coelho, DE NOVO.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O céu era um azul forte, claro, translúcido, abrigando o sol intocável, tornando o ar da manhã abafado, quente — não havia uma nuvem para inibi-lo de seu esplendor infinito.</p><p>Baekhyun retornou da academia, suor marcando sua testa e grudando alguns fios loiros à pele. Respirou fundo antes de fechar a porta, cuidadosamente. Pelo visto, Yixing e Junmyeon ainda dormiam. O dia parecia milagroso. Não era sempre que Baekhyun parecia disposto a sair antes das nove.</p><p>Livrou-se da camisa, sentindo-se aliviado pelo contato fresco de sua pele com o ar refrigerado. Na cozinha, preparou a mesa para o café da manhã, deixando sobre ela o que havia comprado na padaria. Todos sabiam que ele não era muito confiável quando se tratava de culinária.</p><p>Junmyeon foi o segundo a acordar. Deixou um beijo suave no ombro que fez de travesseiro e levantou, escovou os dentes, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, Yixing precisava de algum descanso. </p><p>Sentiu falta de alguma coisa no caminho até o closet. Na verdade, de alguém. virou-se, olhando na direção da cama. Baekhyun. </p><p>Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, pegou roupas confortáveis e trocou-se depois do banho. Saiu do quarto, surpreendendo-se ao ver Baekhyun no sofá, assistindo à televisão, um desenho infantil — Junmyeon já estava acostumado.</p><p>“Hyunie?” Chamou antes de realmente se aproximar, o olhar do parceiro seguindo-o enquanto sentava-se entre as pernas já abertas. Torceu o nariz. “Você foi malhar tão cedo...”</p><p>Os cantos dos lábios rosados e macios expandiram-se em amor, afeto. gentilmente, acariciou as mechas castanhas do namorado, plantando-lhe um beijo estalado na boca.</p><p>“Está com fome?” Perguntou, apenas para receber uma confirmação que já esperava. O sorriso só escapuliu de seu rosto, pois a necessidade de salpicar o rosto de Junmyeon com beijos era maior. Junmyeon grunhiu.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Resmungou, mas não era como se estivesse reclamando. Amava e absorvia toda a atenção recebida, afundava-se em promessas não ditas e um amor profundo. “Vamos tomar café, sim?”</p><p>Baekhyun finalmente parou — só após ter sido devidamente beijado, com direito a pequenos choramingos do mais velho. </p><p>“meus meninos já estão tendo diversão sem mim?” Yixing surgiu pelo o que pareceu minutos, horas depois, Baekhyun não sabia, completamente perdido em beijos doces e Kim Junmyeon.</p><p>Com a satisfatória interrupção, Junmyeon se viu obrigado a se afastar, não sem antes fazer um show de beijar Baekhyun, puxando o lábio inferior do outro entre os dentes, tendo um baixo gemido como resposta.</p><p>“Nunca, Yixing... Estávamos esperando você.” Finalmente disse, e sorriu, tão lindo e tão reluzente, o coração de Yixing não pode evitar em falhar uma batida.</p><p>“Certo, certo...” Ele beijou os dois, provocando Baekhyun, que parecia estar ainda em transe pelos que foram trocados segundos antes. Os dois mais velhos riram, Baekhyun não podia reclamar.</p><p>Os três comeram juntos, trocando beijos pequenos e algumas palavras aqui e ali, elogiando Baekhyun por ter ido à academia tão cedo, mas também não perdendo a oportunidade de zombar do parceiro, que estava se dedicando tanto ultimamente para ter um corpo definido — não que ele precisasse de muito.</p><p>Como era domingo, permaneceram em casa, encolhidos no sofá-cama, após Baekhyun ter ido tomar banho. Situou-se no meio, entre os dois hyungs que mais amava no mundo. Junmyeon vez ou outra beijava-o na bochecha, Yixing acariciando o osso de seu quadril, onde sua mão descansava.</p><p>Assim, desse jeito, com apenas o som de suas respirações e o ruído branco da televisão, Baekhyun sentia como se não precisasse de mais nada. E que talvez, Junmyeon e Yixing fossem sua lenda pessoal, o que mais desejava no mundo. </p><p>Sentia-se amado, cuidado, afundando em toques e sorrisos e beijos que prometiam tudo e um pouco mais — era sempre mais fácil respirar e pensar no futuro quando falavam a mesma língua, a língua universal, o Amor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>